butterflywhisper7fandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Martin
Robert Tyler Martin 'is the warlock-vampire hybrid son of Elaine Martin and Marcus Volturi and the first child born into the Volturi. He is the older half-brother of Grace Martin and the mate of Cordelia Volturi. Early Life & Bio Robert Tyler Martin was born in 1994 to Elaine Sanders-Martin and Marcus Volturi. When his mother was just 24 years old she and her then fiancé, Tyler Martin, were kidnapped by the Volturi. Elaine comes from a very powerful line of witches and was used in an experiment by Aro to create a new type of child. Aro then compelled Marcus, with the help of guard Chelsea, to rape Elaine and force her to birth his child. Elaine would go through a painful birth process and give birth to Robert in the Volturi dungeon on Christmas Eve. Marcus, who felt guilt for what he had caused, helped the Martin's escape with a another guard. They were the only ones present for Robert's birth besides the Martins. Marcus proceeded to do so by convincing Aro that Elaine and Robert died in childbirth and that Tyler was killed by him right after. Marcus was able to do this with the help of Elaine because she was able to create a spell that would have Marcus receive memories of the birth and show them to Aro later. After that the Martin's moved back to New York City where they would raise Robert as a couple. Two years later, in 1996, Robert's younger sister Grace would be born. The Martin's would live a happy life until 2006, when Robert's step father would disappear. It had a negative toll on the family. Robert would be forced to look after Grace since their mother would be in a depression. In 2010, the Volturi would figure out Elaine and Robert were alive. They would then head back to New York City where they would hurt Elaine and threaten to kill her and Grace if Robert would not come with them. Robert reluctantly went with them. For the next few years he would be kept in Volturi. There he would meet Aro's hybrid daughter, Drusilla and Cordelia. He would fall in love with Cordelia there. In late 2012, during Noon Sun, Robert would see his sister again after almost two years. He is a bargaining chip in exchange for Serena. During this time, him, Cordelia, Dru, and Lucas Rider are trapped in Volturi's dungeon until further notice. This is when Lucas explains that if they don't get out of there, they'll never get home because Aro has a plan to do something bad. He isn't sure what at the time, but this forces Robert, Lucas, Dru, and Cordelia to start to make plans to escape the Volturi. Since he has a very powerful ability, taking other people's powers way, it drains him physically and mentally. That much power could destroy his very being. Robert and the rest (delia, Lucas and dru) create a plan and it's to escape when the volturi are feeding. This plan fails. Everybody from the Volturi including the children go to New York,because of Aro's plan. The brothers leave thems with another guard. The children of the Volturi take them down with the help of some of the Cullens. Then the Children of the Volturi and the Cullens all meet. Robert then meets Elaine and Grace and Lucas meets Ethan. Everything seems well until Aro and the guard comes. Aro claims he wants his children back and Robert i the first to speak telling him to leave them alone. It isn't until Marcus gets involved sayng Robert is his son and will allow him to leave if he wants, then Marcus persuades Aro to leave and let Cordelia and Drusilla to stay. Robert is reunited with his family and finds out Cordelia is pregnant with a girl. They then buy a house in Queens not too far from his Aunt Ava and Uncle Zach. Robert is excited for his child to be born he can't wait to teach it baseball and take her on trips like Tyler took him and Grace. In Sunset, Robert is now a father and working at his uncle's law firm. He's very happy to have a family of his own and be reunited with the family he lost. Description & Personality Robert has light brown hair and blue eyes. He looks like his biological Marcus from his hair and some facial features, but he has his mother Elaine's eyes and her nose. He's fairly tall and you can tell he's siblings with his younger sister, Grace. Robert is very protective of those he loves. He is one of your typical older brothers. He took care of Grace for a good portion of her childhood so he's very responsible and practical. Fatherhood, is an exciting journey for Robert it is something he promised Cordelia he would always give, a family. When he finds out she is pregnant he is immediately happy and can imagine himself teaching them baseball and taking them on trips like Tyler did many years ago. 'Relationships 'Cordelia Volturi ' (mate/wife) '' Cordelia is Robert's mate and the love of his life. The two met in 2010 when he was brought to the Volturi. At first the two had a close relationship since Cordelia was kind of young, but it didn't take long for their love to blossom. Since then they've been inseparable. Robert is madly in love with Cordelia and would do anything for her. Aro doesn't approve of their relationship very much, but only allows it so his daughter doesn't rebel again him. Drusilla always teased them constantly she calls them lovebirds. Cordelia promised whatever happened to him she would always love him. They are very close with one another and tend to tell each other everything. Cordelia said her home was with Robert and her firends. When Cordelia gets ill and Robert becomes worried because hybrids are rarly ill due to their good immune system. Later he finds out she is pregnant with his baby and is overjoyed. The two are then seen raising their daughter together in hopes of being better than their Volturi parents. 'Grace Martin (sister/best friend) '' Robert's younger half sister. Ever since Grace was born, the two have had a very close bond. Robert is protective of Grace and would even lay his life on the line to protect her. They never really saw each other as half siblings growing up. The two had a very normal childhood together, but when their father, Tyler, disappears in 2006 things change their relationship. With their dad gone, their mother becomes depressed and Robert has to become the adult of the household. This really strengthens their relationship to where Robert basically acted like Grace's parent for a whole year. Robert appears briefly in Sunrise, in the airport, when he calls Grace over because their plane is about to leave. This occurs about two years after Tyler's disappearance. Robert gave Grace the nickname "bumble bee" when she was a baby and it's stuck since. Grace is the only one allowed to call him Robbie. When Robert's taken in 2010, he goes with the Volturi only to protect her. When he leaves, this saddens the two greatly. The two don't see each other again until December of 2012, but aren't reunited until the Spring of 2013. When Robert first finds out Grace is dating, he gets fairly protective, but none the less appricates Masen for taking care of his little sister when he couldn't. When she gets him back instantly their relationship is rekindles and both are back to enjoying each others company. Robert loves his sister still and names his daughter after her,[[Lucia Martin| Lucia ''Grace Martin. ]] Lucas Rider (best friends) '' Lucas is Robert's best friend. The two first meet in Noon Sun and were very unsure about one another. They like to bicker a lot and tease one another, but they both have the same goal, to see their family again. The two know what it's like to be taken from their family, so they connect with one another on a personal level a lot. They have a great respect for one another. Lucas is the only one who's ever called Robert 'Bertie'. [[Drusilla Volturi|'Drusilla Volturi]] (sister in-law/best friend) '' Dru is one of Robert's best friends and his sister in-law. The two met when Robert was taken to the Volturi. She is like a sister to Robert and reminds him a lot of Grace. She is one of his only friends in Volturi and her biggest confidante, besides Cordelia. [[Elaine Martin|'Elaine Martin']] ''(mother) '' She is the mother of Robert. The two always had a close relationship when he was a child. Elaine did everything she could to protect Robert, like faking her own death to escape the clutches of the Volturi. Even though he was the product of her rape, Elaine still loved Robert more than anything in the world, and raised him with her husband, Tyler Martin, who treated Robert like his very own son. When Tyler disapeared, Elaine became depressed and would end up straining Robert's relationship with his mother. One day he would find Elaine trying to kill herself, causing the two to become estranged for almost a month while he lived with his sister at their Aunt Ava and Uncle Zack's house. The two then rekindled and when Robert is taken by the Volturi, Elaine is heartbroken. She loves her son more than anything. [[Tyler Martin|'Tyler Martin']] ''(step-father/father figure) '' Tyler is Robert's step father. Growing up he was the cloest thing Robert had to a father since Marcus was never in his life. He always refered to Tyler as "dad" and looked to him as his only father. Tyler never saw Robert as a problem or anything, in fact since day one he's loved Robert like his own. Tyler was one of Robert's biggest role models and looked up to him in everything he did. Robert strives to be like Tyler. When Robert was tweleve in 2006, he was fully grown by then, but it was the year Tyler disapeared. It devestated Robert and he misses Tyler every day. [[Marcus Volturi|'Marcus Volturi']] ''(biological father) '' Marcus is Robert's biological father. Marcus never had the desire to father Robert, but due to Aro and Cheslea's persaussions, Marcus ended up fathering him. Marcus has always protected and cared for Robert in some way. When his son was born he helped him, Elaine, and Tyler escape from the castle. But, when Robert's older and is taken by the Volturi, Marcus and Robert get to know each other. Robert does care for his biological father, but still has some issues when it comes to him due to what he did to his mother and family, so he doesn't completely trust Marcus.. Robert is also in a extract which explains how the volturi got him. Marcus does care for Robert and Robert does care for Marcus. Robert tells Aro in chapter 51 how he will allow Robert to stay in New York and leave the Volturi as well as Cordelia and Drusilla. Robert then calls him father and says thank you. [[Lucia Martin|'Lucia Martin']] ''(daughter) Robert is overjoyed with the knowledge of Cordelia's pregnancy he is protective over his daughter and loves her very much. Trivia *He is the mate of Cordelia *He is the first and only child of Marcus Volturi *He is the first child to be born into the Volturi Category:Third Generation Category:The Martins Category:The Volturi Category:All Characters Category:The Sanders Clan